Azadiel Lunaheim
Azadiel Lunaheim is the first son and youngest child of Daealla Wyn and Thrane Lunaheim. The union of the winter fey houses of December and January were speculated by many to be an imminent disaster and threat. This speculation proved accurate for all three Lunaheim offspring: Elora, Chi'nesstre, and Azadiel. Trained by Elora in magic and Chi’nesstre in swordplay, Azadiel recreated the ancient bladesinging technique of his ancestors using the family library. Elora and Chi’nesstre forbid its use during training sessions, as they both feared it would hinder his development if he did not first establish the fundamentals. He became the perfect executioner: nearly impossible to counter and blindingly fast. His father used this to further his own goals for many decades, establishing Azadiel as a fearsome successor. Despite this, many believed Azadiel to be a gentle soul. This was a disturbing and confusing rumor. Was he the undertaker his father had made him, or was he the strangely compassionate Winter Fey? Post-Royalty Life After a contemptible affair with a human woman, Thrane ordered Azadiel to execute his newborn bastard to spare his reputation and remove an unneeded threat. Azadiel not only refused, he also denounced his father in an altercation that resulted in Azadiel’s disownment and failed execution. Azadiel met up with Radigan Investigations, and requested their help in saving his half-brother, who would later be named Theodore. His brother saved, Azadiel joined the investigators on a trip off-world, both to return the favor and to lay low. Believing the success of the mission dependent upon the grit of its team members, Azadiel began interrogations to sum up his companions. Trouble, who was no great fan of Azadiel or his family, warned him to back off, which he ignored. She then punched him in the face, which he also ignored. He later apologized to Trouble for his behavior, at which point she became willing to not consider him her enemy, and he began considering her a friend whom he had a somewhat overt romantic interest in. The team flies off on their multi-world adventure, meeting new friends and saving Lazarae. Upon returning to Earth and becoming beguiled by guy in a chain of events that puts him beneath the Nine Hells, Azadiel goes on a few wacky adventures, including the murder of quite a few people over an amount of ice cream that is significant but not enough to justify the murder of the number of individuals. The team lays the beat down on guy, at which point Trouble gets injured and Azadiel rushes to her side. They’re basically in love at this point. Totally wasn’t planned, but totally awesome. She lives, they banish guy to the demiplane of dread, they go home to find that magic has returned. Subtlety being Azadiel’s weakest trait, he is quickly found and summoned to the Winter Court to meet his father’s challenge. His mother abducts Trouble and assures him that she will not be harmed if he does what is expected of him. Azadiel meets his father’s challenge after some preparation with the team. He places the fate of the house of January on a game of chess, to the relief of his father who did not really wish to murder his son. After the warmest conversation Azadiel ever had with his father, he accepts his surrender. With minimal effort, Urtica coldly kills Thrane for his insolence. With no desire for the throne, and believing Elora to be an ideal ruler for wartime, Azadiel conspires with her to fake his death. His death turns out to be quite real, as he attempts to sit on his father’s throne with no preparation whatsoever. Elora revives him in secret, claiming it was part of the deal despite the minor change in circumstances. It wasn’t, which Azadiel points out with a “you care!” and the most punchable expression imaginable. Only once though. God, only once. Second Life and the War of Four Queens Upon his revival, Azadiel returned to Trouble and became head of security with Irian Investigations. He and Trouble had their wedding, and he soon discovered that he could transform into a powerful werewolf. They had a daughter, Caelynn, who took after he mother and became a monster hunter. For many years, the three of them were happy. Times were good. They’d fight, make up, disagree on how to raise Caelynn, compromise, get too busy to go on dates anymore, miss each other and rekindle their romance, fight after realizing that spending too much time together can be kind of rough, make up, get to know their growing offspring. You know, normal stuff. Then Elora showed up one last time, insisting that Azadiel save many of his people’s lives by participating in the final battle. While Elora possessed the persuasive power to convince him to accept, she was not the only Lunaheim in the room. Elora asked of Azadiel that which was most precious to him, so he demanded the same of her, regardless of the consequences. Furious, she agreed. The former Lord of January drowned the battlefield in blood and filled the air with dread. The Earth fey won the days-long battle, but it cost Azadiel the last of his soul. In tears, he walked into his home and told Trouble with his eyes what she had to do. She told Caelynn to leave the room, and ended Azadiel’s life. Elora stepped down as Lady of January, leaving the title to Chi’nesstre. She began plotting her revenge against Azadiel for robbing her of her only desire, but when she learned that he had been killed, she wept and went into self-exile.